


Vér és lélek

by OokamiHaru



Category: Zotne
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, High Fantasy, Major Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OokamiHaru/pseuds/OokamiHaru
Summary: Ixesz nagy hibát követett el. Akkorát, amit sosem fog tudni kijavítani. Elbukott küldetése után az erdőbe menekül, de ki tudja, mi lesz azután.Ez a történet egy teljesen saját kitaláció, bármi máshoz való hasonlóság csupán a véletlen műve.





	Vér és lélek

Az erdőben sétált. Egy gyönyörű erdőben. Hűvös, mégis kellemesen meleg nap volt. A fák félig kopasz, őszi színbe öltözött lombkoronáján keresztülvilágított a Nap sugara, egyenesen a talpa alatt zörgő avarra.  
Zihálva hajtotta félre a bokrok sárguló ágait, miközben szorongatta a combján levő sebet. Bosszúsan felkiáltott, mikor a jobb lába beleakadt egy gyökérbe és ráesett véres lábára. Próbálta bíztatni magát, hogy már nemsokára eléri a folyót, de tudta, hogy nem igaz. Úgy érezte, ég a lába, mégis rettenetesen fázott.  
Combjából lefolyó vére és a rárakódott sár már rég eggyé vált. Koszos arcán méreggel teli könnycseppek száradó helye fénylett. Szétnyitott kabátját egykor még sokan megcsodálták, de mostanra csak egy mocskos, átázott rongy lett. Szép, bézs ruhája szétszakadozott, fél cipője a patakmenti sárba ragadt, szépen összefogott haja megtépve arcát csakpodta.  
Már nem hallotta az őt üldözőket maga mögött. Abban reménykedett, most talán megpihenhet. Egy vastag tölgyfa tövében levő elhagyatott üreghez telepedett le. Légzését helyreállítva letépett egy viszonylag tiszta darabot a szoknyájából, majd a sebét és környékét elkezdte kitisztítani.  
Elege volt. Elege volt mindenből. Olyan sokáig sikerült fenntartania a látszatot, és most mindennek vége. Kilenc év kemény munkája veszett kárba szinte egy szempillantás alatt. A legrosszabb az, hogy ezt ő maga rontotta el.  
Nem volt szabad sokáig maradnia. Nem hagyhatta, hogy elkapják, de nem tudta, meddig bírja még a teste. Sok vért vesztett. Túl sokat. A kiképzése miatt nem zavarta az égető sebe vagy a sok, csipő karcolása, amelyek az arcától egészen a talpáig beborították, de rettentően idegesítette, hogy időnként összecsuklik a fáradtságtól.  
Valószínűleg Erve [erva] fog először rátalálni. Neki volt közülük a legjobb a látása és a legkedvezőbbek az adottságai. Mire szól a többieknek, ott lesz az az idegesítő Qval [kval].  
Mindig is utálta őt. Természetesen mindegyiket gyűlölte, de őt különösképpen. Mindenbe beleütötte az orrát.  
Már az első találkozásuk óta a halálát kívánta. Odaszökellt hozzá, nagyra nyitotta hatalmas, barna szemeit, pislogott egyet, majd mosolyogva félrebillentette a kis fejét, és kérdezte:  
\- Mi jót csinálsz?  
A lány eltakarta kezével az írást, majd a fiúra mosolygott.  
\- Írok egy levelet a családomnak - hazudta.  
\- Milyen levelet?  
Itt már kezdte idegesíteni. A többiek ennyivel meg szoktak elégedni. A lány vett egy mély levegőt, majd válaszolt.  
\- Csak leírom nekik, mik történtek velem.  
Reménykedett benne, hogy a fiúnak ennyi elég lesz és elmegy, de ehelyett tovább faggatta.  
\- És mit írsz?  
Legszívesebben átszúrta volna a torkát. Még csak kezdő volt, így nem szokta meg az idegesítő embereket. Már amennyire embernek lehetett ezeket nevezni.  
\- Bocsáss meg, de most mennem kell! -állt fel.  
Már éppen elindult volna, mikor a fiú megragadta a karját.  
\- Várj!  
Ijedtében a lány a kelleténél picit erősebben szabadította ki a kezét.  
\- Bocsánat, nem akartam! Megtudhatom a neved? Az enyém Qval. Kony Qval - hadarta a fiú. Idegesen a lány felé nyújtotta a kezét, majd gyorsan el is kapta.  
\- Ixesz [ikszesz] - mutatkozott be, aztán sarkonfordult, hogy távozzon.  
\- Jó volt megismerni! - mondta utána a fiú. Ixesz megállt, visszanézett és kinyújtotta a kezét.  
\- Téged is!  
A fiú kerek tágra nyílt szemei zavartan néztek a lány kezére. Felnézett az arcára és mikor észrevette, hogy ajkai mosolyra húzódtak, vigyorogva viszonozta a gesztust.  
Akkor ott történt valami. Valami, amit Ixesz nem értett és soha nem is fog. És emiatt teljes szívéből gyűlölte Qvalt.  
Indulnia kellett tovább. Erve bármelyik percben utolérhette.   
Nagy nehezen feltápászkodott, majd a második lépésnél térdre rogyott. Káromkodott egyet, majd ismét nekiindult. Arcáról letörölte az újra előtört könnyeit.  
Utálta, hogy ilyen gyenge. Gyűlölte, hogy nem tudja irányítani a sírását. Szerencséje, hogy most egyedül volt. Ha látta volna őt a mester, a halálnál is rosszabb várt volna rá. Látta már, hogy mit művelnek azokkal, akik törődtek a korcsokkal.  
Végre hallotta a víz moraját. A remény sugara erőt adott neki és elkezdett gyorsabban menni.  
\- Már nincs sok! -mondogatta Ixesz magában. Viszont mögötte már hallatszott Erve közeledése.  
Szárnyainak suhogása folyamatosan erősödött, ahogy a folyó hangja is. Nem érdekelte a fájdalom, teljes erejéből szaladt.  
A fák között átszűrődött a vízről visszaverődő fény. Már az összeesés szélén állt. Lábai és a torka már égett a fájdalomtól és a hidegtől. Lassan ő is belekerült Erve látókörébe.  
Már nincs sok. Csak szíve zakatolását és a közeledő szárnycsapásokat hallotta. Tíz lépés volt még a folyóig. Mintha kilóméterek lettek volna. Minden egyes lépésnél közelebb került menekülése végéhez. És mindjárt kiderül, élve vagy halva.  
A talajtól való elrugaszkodása pillanatában egy lélekbehatoló kiáltás töltötte be a néma erdőt.  
\- Ixesz! - Majd egy halk csobbanás.  
Erve utána ugrott a folyóba, de már nem találta. Nagy, barna szárnyai miatt sosem tudott rendesen úszni. De még egy jó úszó is képtelen lenne követni. Ixesz eltűnt, mintha sosem lett volna. Erve a düh miatt, mely egész testét átjárta egyre csak próbálkozott. Vissza-visszament a sebesen folyó vízbe, mindhiába. Elmenekült az a nyomorult áruló.  
Lassan érzelmei megbánássá és szomorúsággá változtak át. Fejében újra és újra lejátszódtak az aznapi események, miközben magát szidta. "Miért nem vettem észre hamarabb?" "Hogyhogy nem is sejtettem?" "Hogy volt erre képes?" "Miért Akreh [akre] -t?" Arcát tenyerébe temetve rogyott össze az egyik folyómenti fa tövébe. Teste reszketett a hűvös talaj hidegétől és a sírástól.  
Megérkezett Qval. Tudta, hogy elkésett. Már akkor, mikor hallotta Erve kiáltását. Megállt, és a folyót nézte, miközben a lemenő Napot felhők takarták el.   
Meg akarta vigasztalni a lányt, de a teste nem mozdult.   
Fázott a lába. Felnézett a beborult égre, miközben egyre mélyebbre süllyedt a sárban. Ahogy lassan elkezdett cseperegni az eső, úgy folytak le arcán a könnycseppek.  
\- Miért? -hallotta Erve zokogó, elfojtott hangját. - Hogy tehette?  
A fiú csak állt némán, meg sem moccant. Képtelen volt rá.  
\- A barátunk volt... A barátunk volt, nem?!  
A lány megemelt hangjára Qval összerezzent és már nem tudta visszafogni a sírását. Aznap két barátot vesztettek el.  
Miután a többiek is megérkeztek, késő estig keresték az árulót, mindhiába. Feladták és visszamentek a táborhelyre.  
Qval nem tudott aludni. Túl sok minden volt a fejében. Kiosont a sátrából, majd elkezdett barangolni a folyó irányába.. Hideg volt. És minden vizes. De nem érdekelte.  
Mire észrevette, már egy tisztásra ért. Volt ott egy bokor, amelyhez letelepedett. Csend volt. Gyönyörű csend.  
Ez a hely akarata ellenére is arra emlékeztette, mikor még csak tanoncok voltak és egy nyári, álmatlan éjszakáján kilopakodott a kiképzőhelyről. Akkor ezernyi csillag borította be az eget. Mivel jobb dolga nem akadt, gondolta, egy megfelelőbb helyről is megcsodálja azt.  
Felment a hegytetőre, majd ki a tisztásra. Annak a közepén szintén volt egy bokor. Sokat játszott ott a nagyobbakkal, amikor még csak kezdő volt. A volt bunkerüket már benőtte a növényzet, ezért a fűre feküdt le. Egy apró szellő megrezegtette az ágakat. Csakhogy nem volt szél.  
Túl későn vette észre. A torkához már éles tőr pengéje szorult. Szerencséjére gyorsan reagált és sikerült kiszabadulnia. Valamire csak jó volt az az ezer szabadulás büntetésként, mikor megviccelték a segédvezetőt kenyérmorzsákkal. Már készült volna visszatámadni, mikor a vele szemben lévő árny megszólalt.  
\- Ja, csak te vagy az...  
A hangját először nem ismerte fel, de unott hangsúlyából rájött, ki az.  
\- Ixesz? - kérdezte óvatosan.  
\- Mit keresel itt? - A szokásos undoron kívül most valami mást is felfedezett Qval a hangjában. Egy normális embernél szomorúságra tippelt volna, de Ixesz sosem szomorú. Vagy legalábbis sosem hagyná, hogy látszódjon rajta. Mivel más nem jutott az eszébe, a legvalószínűbbnek a sértettséget gondolta.  
\- Nem tudtam aludni, ezért feljöttem ide. Sokat szoktam itt lenni. És téged mi szél hozott?  
\- Menj el!  
\- Nem akarok. - Ixesz mélyet sóhajtott.  
\- Ma éjjel sok hullócsillag lesz. Egyedül akarom nézni.  
\- Értem. Akkor minek állunk? - kérdezte Qval figyelmen kívül hagyva amit a lány mondott, majd ismét lefeküdt. Nem látta Ixesz arcát, de biztos volt benne, hogy most is úgy néz rá, ahogy szokott - mint a moslékra. A fiú megveregette maga mellett a talajt, jelezve a lánynak, hogy helyezze le magát.  
\- Mit tervezel? - kérdezte kissé haragosan.  
\- Hogy nézzük a csillagokat.  
\- Hülye vagy? - Ez egy kicsit szíven ütötte Qvalt, de lelkesedését nem törte meg. Lassan már hozzászokott Ixesz rideg viselkedéséhez. A legtöbb ilyen ember mellett nem szokott ennyi ideig kitartani, de volt valami a lány piros hajában, fekete szemeiben és világos-sötét foltos bőrében, ami azt sugallta neki, több van Ixeszben, mint amennyit bárkinek mutatna. Hogy megéri mellette lenni.  
\- Állva rosszabb nézni a csillagokat. Gyere, a föld most nem hideg!  
A lány továbbra sem mozdult. Haja, ami nappal mindig fel volt fogva most a vállán pihent. Qval sajnálta, hogy nem szokta így hordani a frizuráját, mivel biztos volt benne, hogy a napfényben még gyönyörűbb lett volna.  
\- Higgy nekem, meg fog úgy fájdulni a nyakad! - unszolta tovább.  
\- Jó, rendben! - válaszolta végül. A fiú mosolya még szélesebbre húzódott, bár Ixesz csak azért adta be a derekát, hogy ne hallja tovább Qval hangját.  
A lány kürölbelül két méterrel a fiútól telepedett le.  
\- Hé, ma voltam fürödni! - mondta játszott sértődöttséggel Qval.  
\- És meg is mosakodtál? - kérdezett vissza gúnyos mosollyal.  
\- Várj, ellenőrzöm! - válaszolta, majd megszagolta magát. -Igen! - Ixesz egy elfojtott nevetést hallatott.  
\- Akkor legközelebb alaposabban kellene. Amúgy, ha nem akarnám érezni a szagod, messzebbre mennék.  
\- Ez azt jelenti, hogy szereted az illatom? - Válaszként egy öklöt kapott a mellkasába.  
\- Ha mégegyszer ilyet mersz mondani, a torkodat fogom szétzúzni.  
Ixesz elérte a célját, Qval olyan fájdalmat érzett, mintha eltört volna valamije és rendesen megrémült. Ötlete sem volt, hogy tud valaki ilyen erőt kifejteni 15 évesen.  
Magában gondolta, hogyha tényleg meg akarta volna ölni, már rég megtehette volna, de nem merte kimondani. Ahogy azt sem, hogy ezt követően közelebb kerültek egymáshoz. Inkább csak csendben élvezte.  
Miközben némán nézték az eget, furcsa boldogság érzet fogta el a fiút. Már ezelőtt is volt ilyen, egyre sűrűbben. És mindig csak akkor, ha Ixesz is jelen volt.   
Úgy érezte, túl messze vannak egymástól. Hogy hozzá akart érni a lányhoz. Át akarta karolni. Meg akarta fogni a kezét, az arcát, a haját, mindenét. És ez szomorúsággal töltötte el. Tudta, hogy Ixesz ezt nem akarja. És nem is fogja.   
Nem akart most erre gondolni.  
\- Szép, nem? - próbálta elterelni a saját figyelmét.  
\- Szép volt, amíg meg nem szólaltál. - A lány túlzott őszintesége tőrként hasított a mellkasába. Qval rövidke nevetést erőltetett ki magából. Pár másodpercnyi csend szállt beszélgetésükre.  
\- És milyen volt a mai napod? - próbálta folytatni.  
\- Muszáj neked folyton kérdezgetned? - mondta ingerülten Ixesz.  
\- Nem, de szeretnék.  
\- Én meg nem szeretném. - A fiú torka kezdett egyre jobban összeszorulni. Ismét némaság.  
\- Velem sosem beszélsz.  
\- Mi van? - kérdezett vissza zavarodott ingerültséggel.  
\- Ha mind a négyen együtt vagyunk, csak a többiekkel beszélgetsz. Legalábbis, kedvesen. - A lány felé fordult. Ha kinyújtotta volna a karját, elérhette volna őt.  
\- Tényleg? - Hangjából csakúgy áradt a gúny. Qval gondolkodva méregette a füvet. Megrázta a fejét, majd mondta:  
\- Megint piszkáltak? - A hirtelen témaváltás egy kicsit meghökkentette Ixeszt. Tagadásra nyitotta a száját, de visszacsukta.  
\- Igen. - Hangjában rejtőző szomorúságtól szinte megszakadt a fiú szíve. Át akarta ölelni. Nem akarta, hogy bárki is bántani tudja a lányt. De nem mert hozzáérni.Nem akarta megsérteni a lány személyes terét.  
\- Figyelj, ne foglalkozz velük! Irigykednek. Te nagyszerű vagy!  
\- Tudom.  
\- Akkor? - Ixesz mély levegőt vett.  
\- Nézd, rettentően idegesít, hogy folyamatosan beszélgetést akarsz velem folytatni. Nem veszed észre, hogy én ezt nem akarom? - Szinte hallani lehetett, hogy a fiú szíve ezektől a szavaktól darabokra tört, mégha arcán egy izom sem mozdult meg. Egy mély levegővétellel összeszedte magát.  
\- Biztos vagy te benne, hogy nem akarod?  
Ez a mondat. Ez a mondat volt az, ami felborította Ixesz életét. Eddig el tudta nyomni magában a gondolatot, hogy otthagy mindent és boldog életet él, de ez az egy kérdés miatt már nem tudta tovább titkolni maga elől a kívánságát. Mélyen belül így akart maradni, Qvallal, az idők végezetéig. De nem tehette. Nem volt szabad neki.  
Azt kellett volna válaszolnia, hogy biztos. Viszont a hang megakadt a torkán. Muszáj volt témát váltania.  
\- Téged sosem piszkáltak a lábaid miatt? - biccentett a fiú hatalmas sólyom lábai felé, melyek erős és éles karmokban végződnek. Egy pillanatra megfeszült Qval, de utána elengedte magát és halványan elmosolyodott.  
\- Nem, nem igazán. Tudod, az én falumban szinte csak madár-zynnrimek élnek. Ameddig ide nem jöttem, nem is láttam másik törzsből valót. Amióta itt vagyok is csak megemlítették egyszer, hogy furcsák, de én ezt dicséretnek vettem.  
\- És... nem zavarnak? - kérdezte óvatosan. A fiú egy picit meglepődött a szokatlanul törődő hangsúlytól.  
\- Nem, nem szoktak. Bár télen eléggé fázni szoktak a lábfejeim, mivel nem igazán vannak nekem készített cipők, de tűrhető. - A lány elgondolkodva bámulta a fiú lábait.  
\- Miért nem szoktad használni harcnál? Hiszen a körmeid élesek, erősen tudsz velük szorítani. Mindened megvan, hogy tudj vele öl-... győzni. Használd ki az adottságaid! - mondta komoly hangnemben.  
\- R-rendben. - Elgondolkozott ezen. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy Ixeszt valaha is érdekelné, mi van vele. És éppen most bíztatta. Úgy érezte, ez élete legszebb napja. Vagyis éjjele.  
A nyugodt csendben a kezét egészen a lány mellé tette. Szinte érezte a teste melegét. Hozzá akart érni.  
A kabócák hangja töltötte be a néma éjszakát. Mindketten a csillagos eget nézték. Ahogy megjelent az első hullócsillag, a Vörös Hold halvány sugara előbújta sötét fák lombkoronája mögül. A fényben Ixesz haja szinte lángolt, amely valósággal megbabonázta a fiút. A lány fekete szemei csillogva kémlelték az eget, míg Qvaléi Ixeszt csodálták.  
\- Ugye milyen szép? - ámuldozott a lány. A fiú elmosolyodott, tekintetét le nem véve Ixesz foltos arcáról.  
\- Igen, az...  
Qvalt képzelgéséből egy gyanús zörej zökkentette ki.  
\- Ixesz? - Nem kapott választ. A bokorból egy sötét árny bújt elő. A fiú a kezét lassan az övébe rejtett késhez emelte.  
\- Csak én vagyok. - A felhők közt átbújó kék holdsugár megvilágította Erve nem foltos, fehér bőrét és kócos, szőke haját. A fiú egy megkönnyebbült sóhajt hallatott, melyben talán egy kis csalódottság is volt. Jobban örült volna, ha Ixesz lett volna. - Leülhetek? - kérdezte szokatlanul szomorúan.  
\- Persze!- adott neki helyet. Erve leült Qval mellé, nagyjából egy embernyi távolságra.  
\- Rá emlékeztet ez a hely - mondta halkan. A szél arcába fújta rövidre vágott, szőke haját, eltakarva ezzel sárga szemeit.  
\- Kire? - kérdezett vissza egyhangúan a fiú. Ixeszre gondolt, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy a lány is.  
\- Akreh. Pont olyan, mint ő. Nyugodt, csendes, rejtelmes... szép... el lehet benne veszni...  
Qval közelebb húzódott Ervehoz, hogy oldalról átkarolja. Érezte, ahogy elkezdett rázkódni, majd mégjobban összehúzza magát. Arcát a kezébe temette és csendesen zokogni kezdett. A fiú erősebben ölelte, aztán lassan elkezdte simogatni a vállát. Az ő szemeiben is gyűlni kezdett a könny.  
\- Annyira szerettem! - zokogta Erve. - Felnéztem rá! Tiszteltem! Imádtam! - A végére már kiabált. Qval nem tudta tovább visszafogni a sírását. Még sosem látta ilyennek a lányt. - Miért kellett ezt tennie? Barátok voltak! A barátaim voltak.  
Aznap már nem szólaltak meg többet. Napfelkeltére visszatértek a sátraikba.  
Majdnem megfulladt. Ilyen utoljára Ixesszel csak a kiképzésén fordult elő. Ami több, mint kilenc éve volt. Szinte nosztalgikus érzés volt felköhögni a tüdejébe folyt vizet.  
Abban az üregben pihent meg, amit még tél végén kezdett készíteni. A folyó teljesen kitisztította a sebeit. Pár nap múlva meg sem fognak látszódni. Kivéve a combján levő hatalmas karmolást.   
Miközben ápolta magát az előre bekészített eszközökkel, volt ideje végiggondolnia az aznapot.  
Sokmindent elrontott. Pedig sokat készült rá. Ez lett volna a nap, amikor végre megérik az a sokévnyi fáradtság. Aznap volt egy gyűlése a déli katonai vezetőknek. Nem volt nagy találkozó, de ez volt Ixesz létezésének a célja. Hogy felfordulást csináljon.  
Azelőtt egy héttel megkapta már a ruhát. Még sosem látott olyan szép darabot. Egy kényelmes, de elegáns, krémszínű egyberuha volt, mely alja egészen a bokájáig fedte. A hozzávaló cipő kényelmetlennek tűnt és egyáltalán nem volt praktikus. A lábbelinek nem volt pántja, az oldala pedig tele volt díszes, aranyozott csipkével és mintákkal. A haját Erve csinálta meg. A kabátját viszont minden szempontból tökéletesnek találta. Alig díszített, kényelmes, meleg és a célnak megfelelően lett alakítva. Belülre lettek varrva kis fiolatartók. Az üvegecskékben olyan fajta szer volt, amelyet nem tudtak egykönnyen kimutatni. Kivéve ha tudták, mit keressenek. És nem is jöttek volna rá, mikor adták be nekik a mérget, mivel csak 72 óra múlva kezd el hatni. Először csak egyszerű láznak indul, majd ez a csekély hőemelkedés halállal végződik.  
Csak bele kellett volna csempésznie az italaikba a folyadékot. Ez lett volna az egyetlen feladata. De megzavarták.  
Mikor kinyitotta a fiolát, valaki belépett a terembe.  
\- Szia Ixesz! - hallotta Akreh mély hangját. - Mit csinálsz itt?  
\- Csak... Nem éreztem magam jól. Egyedül kell most lennem. - Az üveget maga mögött rejtegette. Valahova el kell dugnia, mert a fiú nem fogja egyedül hagyniegyhamar.  
\- Megértem, nekem is most kell egy kis pihenő. Néha túl sok az ember - Akreh fekete haja már a sötétbarna szemeibe lógott. Egy héttel ezelőtt vissza kellett volna vágnia belőle. De ő nem sokat szokott törődni a kinézetével. Neki nem voltak olyan adottságai, mint Qvalnak vagy Ervenak. De nagyon jó testfelépítése volt. Nagyon gyakran edzések között sem pihent. Lehet, hogy ezekkel próbálta behozni a hátrányát a többiekkel szemben. Ez meg is hozta a gyümölcsét, hiszen ő lett az egyik legjobb, ha nem ő az. Egy külső szemlélő első ránézésre talán azt találta volna mondani, hogy ő csak egy hrung. Annyiban különbözött tőlük, hogy a nyakától a derekáig hollótollak borították a hátát.  
Ixesz már nagyon akarta, hogy a fiú eltűnjön onnan. Nem vesztegethette az idejét, mert bármelyik pillanatban jöhetett egy pincér vagy akár az egyik vezető és minden kárba megy. A fiolát hátul az övébe helyezte, majd maga előtt összekulcsolta a karjait.  
\- Azt hiszem, nemsokára visszamegyek. Addig menj előre! Kérlek... - kérlelte. Nem vallotta be magának, de nem akarta megölni. Viszont ha nem megy el rögtön, muszáj lesz végeznie vele.  
\- Én szívesen megvárlak. - Alig fejezte be a mondatát, a lány tőre már a torkánál volt. Nem volt elég ideje teljesen kikerülni. A fegyver mély sebet ejtett a nyakán. Ha gyorsan kezelték volna, még életben tudott volna maradni, de a fiú képtelen volt tisztán gondolkodni.  
\- Mi... miér...? - erőszakolta ki a hangokat, miközben bal kezével a kiömlő vérét próbálta visszatartani. A lány nem válaszolt. Egy gyors muzdulattal végzett Akrehvel, még mielőtt össze tudta volna szedni magát. A vér elöntötte az egész szobát. Pocsék munkát végzett. A ruhája nem mocskolódott be, viszont jobb kezén és a cipőjén pár vércsepp vöröslött. Sietősen elővette az üvegecskét, majd az egész tartalmát beleöntötte a kancsóba. Még idejében el tudta tenni, mielőtt valaki belépett a szobába. Fülsüketítő sikolyt hallatott.  
\- Mi a baj, höl-  
Az egyik vezető volt az. Talán már negyven is elmúlhatott, ennek ellenére jól tartotta magát. Rókavörös arcszőrzete és narancssárga, macskaszerű szemei voltak. Ixesz két kezét a szája elé helyezte úgy, hogy közben eltakarja a vérfoltokat, majd elkezdett sírni.  
\- Ne aggódjon, azonnal megoldjuk a helyzetet! Hozok segítséget. - A lány sokkot színlelve nem mozdult. - Gyere, nem lesz semmi gond. Elkapjuk ezt a rohadékot. - Megfogta Ixesz két vállát, majd kivezette a teremből. Szerencséjére a vezető nem vette észre a már alvadó cseppeket. - Maradj itt! Hozok segítséget - mondta, majd elviharzott.  
Itt volt az ideje menekülni. Előbb-utóbb rá fognak jönni, hogy ő tette. A főbejáraton kimenni túl feltűnő lett volna, ezért másik kiutat választott magának. A lépcsőkhöz menet látta, hogy a terem, amelyikben Akreh fekszik holtan, a saját vérében, megtelt emberekkel. Furcsa érzés fogta el. Próbált nem túlságosan feltűnő lenni, de ez elég nehéz, ha a tömeggel szembe megy az ember. Miközben lélegzetét visszafojtva igyekezett kerülni a szemkontaktust, véletlen nekiment valaki.  
\- Bocsánat, elné- - a személy ledermedve figyelte Ixesz derekát. Először nem értette a másik meglepettségét, de amint az oldalára nézett rájött, mekkorát hibázott. A lány siettében törölte el a tőrét és rakta vissza az övébe. Mostanra egy halvány, de tisztán látszódó vérfolt ékesítette derekát és a tőr még ki is szakította a ruháját, mindenkinek láthatóvá téve ezzel a fegyvert. Ezt már biztos nem úszta volna meg. Nem tétovázott, fellökte leleplezőjét, majd elrohant mellette. Szélsebesen suhant végig a folyosókon. Olyan volt, mint egy kisebb tornádó. Ügyesen kerülte ki a vele szembejövőket, furcsa nézéseket és egy-két káromkodást maga után hagyva.  
\- Fel futott! - hallotta maga mögül ugyanannak a személynek a hangját. Akarata ellenére is szaporább lett a szívverése és gyorsabban kezdett el futni. Szerencséjére nem sokan tudtak vele lépést tartani, és csak pár őr meg a hősiesebb lelkűek próbálták útját állni, de túl lomhák voltak neki. Fejből tudta az épület egész alaprajzát, így nem volt nehéz eljutnia a céljáig. Egy ablakhoz. Nem is a nyílás volt a lényeg, hanem ami azon túl volt. Egy létra. A zynnrimek szokása, hogy az emeletes épületeknek legalább az egyik ablakához építenek nem éghető anyagból létrát vagy lépcsőt. Egyszerre okos, de ostoba szokás. Okos, mert tűz vagy egy tömeges gyilkosság esetén könnyebb megmenekülni, viszont ostoba, mert a bérgyilkosoknak megkönnyíti a munkáját. Mindenesetre, ez jól jött most neki.  
Itt is már őrök várták. Félkörbe álltak, de ennek a szép alakzatnak volt egy gyengepontja. Egy újonc. Már messziről ordított róla, hogy nem sok ilyen helyzetbe keveredett még bele a kis nyeszlett állásából. Könnyűszerrel túljutott rajtuk. Az ablakot áttörve kiugrott és megragadta a létrát, majd felfutott rajta. A tőre finoman belemélyedt az oldalába. Miután felért, a létrát kibiztosította, hogy ne tudják követni. Sajnálta, hogy nem volt több ideje játszadozni az őrökkel  
\- Fent van! - hallotta lentről a kiáltást. Hideg szél csapta meg az arcát, miközben átmászott a tető túloldalára. Meglepetésére nem egyedül volt a magasban. Qval állt előtte. Fegyvertelenül. Ahogy meglátta a lányt, mintha ijedtség futott volna végig a tekintetén, majd olyan arckifejezése lett, amelyet Ixesz eddig még sosem látott. Szemöldökeit összeráncolta, de az arca vonásai nem dühöt árasztottak. Nagy, barna szemei kínnal voltak teli. A lány torka összeszorult.  
\- Állj félre! - kiáltott a fiúra. Hangja majdnem elcsuklott. Lentről felhallatszott a nagy zsivaj. A fiú nem szólt semmit, csak küzdőállást vett fel. Ixesz még sosem érezte magát ennyire gyengének. - Nem hagysz más lehetőséget. - Qval látását könnyei akadályozták, viszont légzése egyenletes maradt.   
Ixesz támadt először. A fiú ügyesen félreugrott a tőr útjából, majd próbált visszatámadni, de nem talált az ütése. A lány elkapta a karját a szabad kezével és lábaival, majd a földhöz vágta Qvalt, akit nem ért váratlanul a csapás. Fél kezével megakadályozta a szerencsétlen földet érését. Látta, hogy a lány megint a tőrjével fog támadni, ezért lábaival lendületet véve elrugaszkodott a földtől, sikeresen kikerülve a vágást. A levegőben megfogta kezével Ixesz csuklóját karjával meg átfogta a torkát és elkezdte szorítani. A lábaival megmarkolta a lány combjait. Könnyűszerrel el tudta volna törni a nyakát vagy a karmaival felmetszeni a gyomrát. Ixesz a szabad kezével bordán könyökölte a fiút, de az meg sem rezzent. A szívében nagyobb volt a fájdalom. Még párszor megismételte, de minden ütése erőtlenebb lett és szemeiben egyre gyűltek a könnyek. Hirtelen megfogta a fiú ingét a tarkójánál és átfordította magán. Qvallal együtt zuhant a tetőre, de a lecsapódás pillanatában gyengült a lábán a szorítás, ezért a lány ki tudott szabadulni. Qval karma mély sebet ejtett a lányon. Combjából lassan elkezdett ömleni a vér.  
A túloldalra hangos szárnycsapásokkal és egy puffanással érkezett fel valaki. Ixesznek mennie kellett. Mégegyszer utoljára ránézett a földön heverő fiúra. Qval a karjaiba temette az arcát és szinte észrevétlenül rázkódott. A félig lekopaszodott, sárga erdő felé vette az irányt, majd a tetőről egy fára ugrott, ahonnan a talajra esett.  
Visszagondolva tiszta felüdülés volt neki az eddigi unalmas hétköznapok után. Már szinte hiányzott neki az ölés. Mégis olyan... furán érezte magát miatta. Rosszul. Tisztán emlékszik, hogy nem ütötte meg semmi és senki sem a gyomrát, mégis fájt neki. A torka is össze volt szorulva, akárhányszor csak Qvalra, Ervera vagy Akrehre gondolt, de ezt a fojtogatásra fogta. Talán csak túl sok időt töltött ezekkel az állatokkal.  
Úgy döntött, hogy kis pihenés után, még hajnal előtt elmegy jelenteni.  
A sárga szemű lány hiába próbálkozott, egy szemhunyásnyit sem tudott aludni. Túl sok minden volt a fejében és lehet az sem segített neki sokat, hogy még mindig a koszos, megtépett ruhájában volt. Nem tudta, mit érezzen. Erve egyszerre érezte magát dühösnek, amiért Ixesz egész végig hazudott nekik, meg üresnek és szomorúnak, amiért...   
\- Gyere Erve! - érintette meg finoman a vállát az egyik sátortársa. - Mennünk kell!  
\- Menj előre! - mormogta neki kedvtelenül. Megvárta, míg a másik elhagyta a helyiséget, majd sóhajtott egy nagyot. Nem kéne annak idegesítenie őt, hogy aggódnak érte. Hiszen ő is ezt tette volna mással. Mást nem is tudna. A Nap sugara halványan bevilágította a sátor belsejét. Feleslegesnek gondolta az átöltözést, mivel ezen a napon is végig csak az erdőt fogják kutatni. Hideg és saras napnak néztek elébe.  
A reggeli gyűlés és edzés után mentek is az erdőbe. Természetesen semmit sem találtak. Az ebédnél megint volt egy megbeszélés. Azt mondták a vezetők, hogy valószínűleg Ixesz egy mijaita [midzsaita]. Ez megmagyarázta a lány összes tettét.   
Erve már nem tudta, mit érezzen vagy gondoljon. Egész nap nem szólt hozzá senki azon a pár emberen kívül, akik valamiért próbálkoztak jobb kedvre deríteni, Qval pedig próbált úgy csinálni, mintha mi sem történt volna, de sokszor vonult félre és bambult el.  
A délutáni keresést a tábortól északra folytatták. A legtöbben lent nézték az erdőt és kutakodtak a bozótosokban, viszont a repülni tudók a tisztásokat kémlelték át. Reménytelennek és feleslegesnek gondolta az egészet. Esélytelen, hogy bármit is találjanak. Még egy letört ágat sem fognak találni, nemhogy egy lábnyomot vagy hasonlót. A szeme sarkából mozgást észlelt. Egy árny suhant át a mezőn. Épphogy csak észrevette. Nem látta pontosan, mi lehetett, de meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy ember alakja volt. És biztos nem közülük való.  
Lapockáiból kinövő hatalmas, barna szárnyaival könnyen tudta követni az árnyat. Mozgásából már egyértelművé vált, hogy nem egy állatot követ. Lassan lejjebb ereszkedett, lábai már egészen elérték a fák tetejét, majd egy kevésbé ágas ponton lejjebb szállt. Ügyesen kerülgette a cserjéket és a fatörzseket, miközben szemmel tartotta a menekülőt, és egyre közeledett felé. Már egészen jól látta. Az üldözöttje barna csuklyát viselt, aminek a hátulján egy jel volt. Láng. A mijaiták címere. Szólnia kellett volna a többieknek, de nem tette. A dühe elöntötte a fejét és az egész lelkét. Magának akarta. Ez az ő prédája volt.  
Elég közel került hozzá. Érezte, hogy már nem kell sok ahhoz, hogy elérhesse. Elővette vékony, egykezes rövidkardját. Hegyét az üldözöttje felé tartva, minden erejét összeszedve egy utolsót csapott szárnyaival. A mijaita kitért előle. Erve reakcióképességének hála repülésének irányát függőlegesbe helyezte, ezzel megakadályozva, hogy a vele szemben levő fának ütközzön. Majd a magasból támadott rá. A gallyak felsértették karjain és arcán a bőrt, de csak a csuklyás testét látta, ahogy véresen, a kardjára tűzve néz rá, halálfélelemmel teli szemekkel.  
Őrületes sebességgel közeledett a másik felé. Az viszont meg sem mozdult. Még csak nem is nézett ki úgy, mintha harcolni akarna. Lehorgasztott fejét Erve felé emelte. A kard Ixesz vállát találta el. Elfojtott káromkodás hagyta el a sebzett száját.   
\- Miért nem végeztél velem? - kérdezi a szőkét szinte dühösen, majd levette fejéről a csuklyát. Az arca haragosnak tűnik, barna szemei mégis könnyesek. Erve mély levegőt vett.  
\- Legközelebb nem megy mellé. - Pedig mindketten tudták, hogy nem csak szimplán mellé ment a szúrás. A lány megtorpant, mivel Ixesz arca olyan volt, mint amilyennek sosem látta. Vagy gondolta volna, hogy látni fogja. Egyszerre sírt és mosolygott. A tekintete tele volt fájdalommal, szomorúsággal és köszönettel. A lány azt hitte, egy gyilkost fog kivégezni, de mikor megpillantotta azt az arcot, már nem volt benne teljesen biztos.   
Próbálta magát győzködni, hogy csak beképzelte az egészet. És ekkor látta meg, hogy Ixesz arcán fel van sértve a bőr és véraláfutások borítják. Nem hitte volna, hogy Qval ennyire összeverné.   
Erve egyenesen a mijaita felé futott, aki szintén a másik felé közeledett. De a futásában valami természetellenetest vélt észrevenni a szőke hajú lány. A bal lábára sántított. Ez most nem tartotta vissza attól, hogy bevigye a támadását. Mielőtt összeértek volna, egy ügyes mozdulattal átugrotta a tűzpiros hajú lányt, hogy pont a két lapockája közt végezhessen ellenfelével. Ixesz oldalra fordulva kikerülte a halálos támadást, viszont a kard egyenesen átment a bal felkarján. A lány várta a fájdalommal teli ordítást, viszont még csak egy halk szisszenést sem hallott. Mielőtt felkészülhetett volna az újabb támadásra, Ixesz ökle már a lány gyomrában volt. Jó helyen találta el, viszont Ervenak nem volt ismeretlen ez az érzés. A mijaita ezt jól tudta. A hirtelen fordulása miatt látható lett sérült lába. Halk zörej vonta el a piroshajú figyelmét egy pillanatra. Erve a gyomrost egy kimért combrúgással hálálta meg. Ixesz fájdalmában összerogyott.   
\- Legyen jó utad! - mondta a szőke, majd felkészült, hogy lesújtson rá. A mijaita a bal lábát átölelve ült a földön, a bal karja most már tisztán látszott. Zúzódások, véres sebek borították és az egész sötétlila volt. Mintha elhalt volna. A lány nem próbált meg felállni vagy menekülni. Hiába volt ennyire kiszolgáltatott, a sárgaszemű lány tudta, hogy meg kell tennie. Nem hagyhatta, hogy megússza ez a gyilkos.  
\- Bocsánat, Qval... - Erve épphogy hallotta Ixesz motyogását. Akrehre gondolt. A vele együtt töltött időre. A sok boldog pillanatukra. És azokra, amiket sosem fognak már együtt megélni. Elindította a kardját.  
\- Nem. Ez nem érhet így véget. - A hegye épphogy nem érte el Ixesz fejét. Erve meglepetten nézte az Ixesz lila kezén átmenő kardját. Megpróbálta kihúzni, de a fekete szemű a másik kezével ráfogott. Lassan felállt.  
\- E-ezt hogy érted? - kérdezte meghökkenten a szőke. Nyelt egyet. Nem tudta, mire számítson ezután. Ixesz óvatosan, de határozottan kiszedte a másik kezei közül a kardot. Elhajította, és az egyenesen egy fa törzsébe állt. Ervet elkapta a halálfélelem. Biztos volt benne, hogy a mijaita meg fogja ölni. Hisz ezekkel a sérülésekkel csoda, hogy mozogni tud.   
\- Lehetne egy utolsó kérésem? - kérdezte kifejezéstelen arccal.  
\- T-tessék? - Nem volt benne biztos, hogy egy utolsó kérdést kér tőle mielőtt Ixesz vagy mielőtt ő hal meg.  
\- Mielőtt meghalok, megtennél egy utolsó dolgot nekem? - hangja szomorúbb lett. Sötét szemeivel Ervet nézte.  
\- Persze... - Még mindig nem tudta, mi történik körülötte.  
\- Azt szeretném, ha... - A végén mintha megcsuklott volna a hangja. Az égre emelte a tekintetét, majd megköszörülte a torkát. - Ha átadnál Qvalnak egy üzenetet. - A szőke hajú lány szemébe meglepettség helyett zavar lépett.  
\- Mit akarsz üzenni neki?  
Mielőtt bármit mondhatott volna, egy alak jelent meg Ixesszel szemben. Nem tudta tovább visszatartani a könnyeit. Az arcán végigfolyó cseppek enyhén csípték az arcán lévő sebeket. Erve hátrafordult, hogy lássa, mit néz a sötétszemű.  
\- Qval! - mondta Ixesz egyszerre boldogan és rettegve. A lány egész teste remegett. A fiú rémülten nézett végig rajtuk és gondolt bele, mi történhetett itt. Teljesen lefagyott. Az ereiben meghűlt a vér. Abban biztos volt, hogy a két lány harcolt, viszont nem értette, Ixesz miért ennyire sérült, miközben Erven csak pár karcolás volt látható. Cselekednie kellett. Most neki kellett cselekednie.  
\- Fogd le! - kiáltotta a szőkének, aki hamar feleszmélt és lefogta a mijaitát. Ixesz felkiáltott, amint hozzáért a karjához, majd kihasználva a másik megtorpanását ügyesen elmenekült a közeléből. Qvalt viszont nem tudta már kikerülni. Könnyűszerrel levitte a földre, majd lábaival a másik térdénél lefogta az alsó részét, kezeivel meg a két karját. Majd észrevette, hogy a balt teljesen felesleges. A vállánál levő szorosra kötött madzag miatt már teljesen elhalt. A lány egész testét fájdalom járta át. Az eséstől beszorult a levegője, így alig kapott levegőt. A fiú nem érezte helyesnek, amit tesz. Ixesz kíntól eltorzult arcát látva összeszorult a gyomra.  
\- A többiek nemsokára megérkeznek - fordult Ervehoz.   
\- Ne! Nem a- - Megszakította a fájdalom, mikor Qval megnyomta a combján levő sebét. Nem nézett a lányra. - Kérlek! - Könyörgő hangja tőrként hasított a fiúba. A szabad kezét a torkához nyomta, hogy ne tudjon megszólalni. Ixesz nem vergődött, nem akart kiszabadulni. Szerette volna, ha nem sírna és legalább láthatná Qval arcát, de nem tudta megállítani. Ennél erőtlenebbnek még sosem érezte magát. És ennyire magányosnak. Viszont egy dolgot el szeretett volna mondani a fiúnak. Egy dolgot, amit már régóta el kellett volna. Tudta, hogy nem akarja megölni, mivel ki szeretnék őt majd hallgatni, ezért megvárta, míg enyhít a szorításán, majd újra megszólalt: - Kérlek! - A fiú rázkódni kezdett, majd újra megszorította.   
\- Hallgasd már meg! - hallatszott mellőlük Erve kiabálása. Könnyei elöntötték az egész arcát. Nem volt benne teljesen biztos, mit akart mondani neki a lány, de nem akarta, hogy más is úgy veszítsen el valakit, ahogy ő. Hogy nem tudott elmondani neki egy nagyon fontos dolgot. Mégha egy gyilkos is.  
Qval engedett a szorításán, de még mindig nem tudott a másik szemébe nézni.  
\- Már régóta- - a lány olyan halkan beszélt, hogy a fiú nem értette, amit mondott.  
\- Ha valamit akarsz mondani, akkor legalább úgy, hogy halljam! - kiabált rá Qval. Erve egy picit megijedt, Ixesz viszont engedelmesen újrakezdte.  
\- Már régóta tartozom egy vallomással. És nem csak a fajomat illetően. Gondolom tudjátok már, hogy... - nyelt egyet. A lány nehezen lélegzett. - ...hogy az vagyok. Tudom, hogy sosem fogtok megbocsájtani, nem is ezt kérem. - Vett egy mély levegőt, majd folytatta: - A zsebemben van egy fiola, amiben ellenszer van a méregre, amelyiket tegnap beleöntöttem az egyik italos kancsóba. Ha valaki belázasodik holnap estére, mindenképpen adjatok neki belőle. Mellette van a receptje. És ugyanebben a zsebemben van egy másik papír, amire felírtam a lehető legtöbbet arról, amit terveznek. Vagy legalábbis, amennyit tudok róla. Nagyon óvatosak. Már valószínűleg küldtek utánam valakit vagy valakiket, hogy végezzenek velem, mielőtt bármilyen információt át tudnék nektek adni. - Qval még mindig kerülte a szemkontaktust, de figyelmesen hallgatta.  
\- És hol van az a zseb? - kérdezte érzéstelen hangon.  
\- Hogyha esetleg... - biccentett a használható karja felé, majd megrángatta. A fiú kérdőn Ervera nézett, aki egy bólintással engedélyezte. Óvatosan benyúlt a felsője alá, hogy elővegyen egy kis üvegecskét, benne egy fehér folyadékkal és két összehajtogatott papírdarabot. Belehelyezte Qval kezébe a tárgyakat. Miközben a fiú és Erve a kapott dolgokon tartották tekintetük, észre sem vették, hogy Ixesz közben elővette a tőrét. Jobbnak látta, ha hátrál a lánytól, minthogy megpróbálja elvenni tőle. Dühében kifakadt:  
\- Egyszer bízunk meg benned, és er-  
Nem tudta befejezni a mondanivalóját, mert aminek szemtanúja lett, azt soha az életében még csak gondolni sem merte volna. Ixesz a tőrt egyenesen a saját szívébe döfte. Miután kihúzta a mellkasából, vörös vére lassan elárasztotta a mellét, majd a hasát. Előreeső testét a fiú reflexszerűen elkapta. A lány látása elhomályosult, majd egyre hidegebbnek érezte magát. Tudta, hogy most kell megtennie. El kellett mondania Qvalnak azt, ami már hosszú éveken keresztül nyomta a lelkét. Minden erejét összeszedve, az utolsó lélegzetvételével a fiú fülébe súgta:  
\- Szeretlek.  
Erve lélekbehatoló sikolya törte meg a némaságot. Mindketten zokogni kezdtek.  
A lány sátortársa érkezett meg először. Szívbemarkoló látvány volt az egyik legjobbakat ilyen állapotban látni, mivel a lány mindig is csodálta őket. Most viszont csak szánni tudta. Qval a szerelme vérbe fagyott testét ölelgette, miközben Erve a haját tépve ordított. Valaki finoman megérintette a vállát. A vezetőjük volt.  
\- Gyere szépen, ezt majd mi elintézzük! - majd elvezette onnan.

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad! ^_^  
> A véleményed, észrevételed és/vagy kritikád nyugodtan (vagy nyugtalanul) írd meg, hogyha szeretnéd! :D


End file.
